


Hush Little Baby

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma awakes in the middle of the night to a familiar sound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, Daddy’s going to buy you a mockingbird…”

Emma Peel opened her eyes and noted two things at once: the clock on the bedside table read 3:30 a.m., and the pillow beside hers was conspicuously empty. It took her a moment to establish both these facts as true, and to connect them with the persistent off-key warbling coming from the next room. For a moment she considered just rolling over and going back to sleep, but the song kept going and she knew she’d never be able to sleep without him.

The house was quiet, as befits a house at 3:30 in the morning, and all the lights were off save for the slight glow coming from the room next to theirs. Emma padded down the hallway and peered through the half-open nursery door. What she saw made her forget any annoyance she might have felt at being awakened.

Barefoot and in pajamas, Steed stood in the center of the room near the baby cot. Their daughter’s head rested against his shoulder and her back was almost enveloped by one of his big hands. She was wide awake, fist pushed into her mouth, as her father rocked and sang to her. He ran out of the common verses awhile ago, obviously now just repeating anything that came into his head: 

“And if that Bentley’s fender gets bent, Daddy’s going to…find you a house to rent…” 

Emma covered her mouth to stifle the giggle.

“And if that house’s…landlord is a rat…Daddy’s going to buy you a bronze tabby cat.” 

Emma snorted. Steed turned and looked at her.

“Whenever I stop, she starts crying,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Emma stepped into the room. “You could sing Colonel Bogey’s March and she wouldn’t know the difference. She likes the sound of your voice; not that I blame her.”

He smiled. “Did I wake you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Emma walked over and set her hand gently on their child’s back. The girl looked at her, mouth open, but didn’t make a noise.

“She wasn’t wet?” she asked.

“Just awake and cranky.” Steed rocked his daughter back and forth. “Probably plotting her first scientific breakthrough, like her mother.”

“More likely plotting her first deception, like her father.”

Steed grinned at that – Emma knew he would never have admitted it, but he liked the idea that their daughter might take after him. He doted on the little girl, and had since he first held her in the hospital ward. Though he hated changing nappies, he constantly nixed the idea of a nanny, and he had taken an extra six months of leave from the Ministry just to remain at home with them. There were times when Emma suspected she would have been able to ask him to be a stay-at-home father and he wouldn’t have refused. Not that she would ever ask him – activity was as important to him as it was to her, and eventually they would have to deal with finding someone to look after their child when both returned to work. But not now.

Steed gently laid the baby down in her cot and moved the teddy bear so that her little fist could latch onto its fur.

“She’s beautiful,” he said, the wonder in his voice unmistakable. “Thank you.”

Emma leaned into his shoulder.

“You did help,” she said.

Steed put his arm about her and caressed his daughter’s wispy hair. “My sweet baby Cathy.”

Emma sighed, overwhelmed for a moment with love for her husband and her daughter. She kissed Steed’s rough cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I was wrong, Steed. You make a wonderful daddy.”

He looked at her. The love that shone in his eyes, once hers alone, now encompassed both of them. She wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
